


Can't Believe That It Went By So Fast:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Connection Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Apologies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Invitation, Kidnapped, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Naked Cuddling, Pissed Off, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sadness, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Therapy, Time off, Tortured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny is going through the anniversary of his brother's death, Will he survive it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Believe That It Went By So Fast:

*Summary: Danny is going through the anniversary of his brother's death, Will he survive it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams couldn't believe that a year has past, since he lost his little brother, He knew that he was a grouch, but he didn't want to tell anyone, cause he didn't want sympathy from his ohana, cause he deserved to lose his brother, & what happened him in Colombia. He will make it up to them, once he gets through this day.

 

Inspector Abby Dunn saw that her love one was looking worse & worse, She said to the others, "Danny is not acting like himself", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said thinking, "I wonder what it could be ?", Captain Lou Grover said, "Yeah, I mean he recovered from the transplant, & so did Charlie, I mean the little tyke is on the mend, so what could be ?", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as she looked at a calendar, & muttered softly to herself, "Shit", & then she said to her ohana members, "Guys, I think I know what has him in a crappy mood", & she pulled up the calendar app, Circled in red, was the name of Matt Williams, & they cursed to themselves, that they had forgotten.

 

 

 

Commander Steve McGarrett said, "Guys, Don't let him catch you staring at that", They got rid of it quick, & he said, "I have an idea of how to make Danny feel a little bit better, But it involves the monkey, So, I am calling it an early day, You guys enjoy yourselves, okay ?", "Just do what you have to do", Lou said, Chin said, "We trust you, Brah", & Kono kissed him on the cheek, "Bring our Danny back to us, Bossman", The Five-O Commander nodded, & said, "See you tomorrow", & he went to collect Danny, & make sure that he was doing okay.

 

 

 

"I am really in no mood to talk now, Babe, I mean it, I have so much to focus on", The Blond said warning him, as the former Seal entered his office, & sat down. "Babe, I am worried about, You have been such a crabby person all day", as he looked at his blond lover. Danny said with a sigh, feeling bad, that he was having a bad day, & attitude, "Baby, I am fine, I just need to get through this day, Okay, please ?, I just want to get my work done, & snuggle against you, Is that too much to ask ?", Steve said, "No", & then he said, "Shut that off, You are coming with me, We are gonna take care of this problem together", He & the blond said a quick goodbye to the others, & then they headed out to their favorite spot.

 

 

 

Danny asked in confusion, "What are we doing here ?", Steve said calmly, "We are here to do therapy, I believe that you have some unresolved issues with Matt, Well, Here you go, You can talk to him here, Let it out, You'll feel better too", Danny thought his boyfriend was a little crazy for suggesting this, But he does have a point, He can't go on living like this. Steve kissed him lightly on the head, "I will leave you to have some privacy", & he went off to the side, & sat inside of the camaro.

 

 

 

"Matt, I just want to say I am so so sorry for not coming to your rescue sooner, You have no idea how guilty I feel about that, & the nightmares that I have, about you being tortured, & me killing Reyes, I wish I was a better big brother for you", he said emotional, as tears were falling down his face. But, He remembered the anger that he was feeling, & he knew that he has to get rid of it, or it will eat him up whole, & spit him out.

 

 

 

"You were so stupid, I mean so stupid, You should've trusted me to help you get out of the mess that you made for yourself", as he was sobbing, He composed himself, & said screaming, "I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO OUR FAMILY, I HATE YOU FOR LEAVING ME, I HATE YOU FOR PUTTING GRACE THROUGH THIS !!!!", & he fell to the ground, He said as he composed himself, "But I love you, Matty, & I will always love you", Steve was there in an instant, comforting his lover, as he lets out his frustration, emotion, & guilt out all at once.

 

 

 

"It's gonna be okay, Danny, You'll see, It will be okay," The Five-O Commander said soothingly, as he comforts & shushes him, Once the blond felt better, Steve said with a smile, "How about a movie with some of your favorite pizza ?", hoping to entice him into eat, & relax for a bit. "Yeah, It sounds so good right now", Danny agreed, & they left their spot by the water, & headed for their home.

 

 

 

That night ended up being perfect, & Steve arranged for Grace to spend the night with them, which Danny was very grateful, They had their pizza & a movie marathon, since it was a Friday night, They had the weekend off, so it was perfect timing, They were saying their "good nights", "I love you, Danno", Grace said with a smile, & she yawned, after she hugged, & kissed him, she fell right to sleep. Once Grace was tucked in safe, & asleep upstairs, Danny came in, & snuggled against his strong lover, sex was not on their minds, that night. "Thank you for doing this, Baby, I love you", "I love you too", Steve said, as they kissed, & snuggled & embraced each other, as they cuddled. They had a peaceful night sleep, especially Danny, for the first time, since the ordeal in Colombia had happened.

 

 

 

The rest of the weekend went off without a hitch, Steve was grateful that he thought of this, His Danno was slowly coming back to him, & they were having fun, laughing, & bantering like they used to. **"The Team ** _is_** gonna **_so_** be grateful for this"** , as he thought to himself, while he watched Danny have a turn at surfing, Then before they knew it, Monday happened, & they have to go work, & get Grace off to school, so no one would be late.

 

 

 

Danny was ahead of his lover with cocoa puffs & coffee, as his way to apologize, & thanked his ohana for putting up with him, "I am having a big dinner, Italian Style, You are all invited", Abby said with a smile, "Count me in", Chin chuckled, & said, "You don't have to tell me twice, Bruddah", Kono said with a bigger smile, "I love your cooking, Danny", He thanked her, & said to turning to Lou, "Make sure you bring your kids, & wife, Lou, More the merrier". Lou said with a smile, "I will, Danny, Thank you", They went on with their day, Steve knocked on his office door, & came in, kissed him on his sweet lips, "I am gonna get everything for the dinner", Danny nodded, & said smiling, "I will meet you at home", & he finished up his workload with a smile on his face, Knowing that everything will be okay.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
